


Adieu

by OiseauVermillon



Series: La solitude des étoiles doubles [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherhood, Death, Gen, Grave, Internal Monologue, Regrets, Remorse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après sa défaite, avant de reprendre le combat, il lui reste un dernier adieu à formuler, un dernier geste à effectuer. Post-Poséidon, Pré-Hadès, Kanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Adieu

 **Personnages :** Kanon (Bud, Syd)

 **Rating :** PG13/T

 **Nombre de mots :** 979

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Le mode de narration de cet OS, différent de ce que j’ai l’habitude de faire, provient en partie des lectures que j’ai pu faire de certains OS d’Alaiya utilisant ce même procédé. Et sans lesquels, je pense, je ne me serais jamais risqué à ce parti pris de forme.

 

**Adieu**

Tu es là, étendu sur le sol et je contemple ton corps sans vie. On dirait bien que depuis quelques jours, le temps s’est un peu apaisé en Asgard. Ça n’a pas grand-chose d’étonnant après tout : ton dieu est revenu. C’est sans doute mieux ainsi, j’aurais eu peur de ne pas pouvoir te retrouver sous la neige et le brouillard de cette contrée que tu aimais.

Tu sembles paisible ainsi, accroché à ton frère, comme si tu avais attendu cet instant toute ta vie. Quand j’y repense, tu n’as sans doute jamais connu le moindre contact avec lui avant ce moment, c’est dommage. Si j’avais su, je t’en aurais peut-être parlé, de ce que cela faisait, de serrer son semblable entre ses bras, mais peut-être que tu aurais pu ne pas me comprendre. Oui, tu as l’air tellement serein, je crois que je ne t’avais jamais vu ainsi, même quand tu posais la tête sur l’oreiller pour t’endormir juste après que nous nous soyons aimés. Tu avais toujours, malgré tout, ces rides sur le visage, des tensions qui ne pouvaient véritablement disparaître. De la colère ? De la jalousie ? De la tristesse ? Sûrement un peu de tout ça. Il y avait sans doute des choses que même moi je ne pouvais t’apporter. En fait, c’est sûrement quelque chose dont je me suis aperçu récemment, ma faiblesse, mon incomplétude, mon incapacité à pouvoir tout faire. Bref, mon humanité.

Je crois bien que je n’ai eu aucune peine à te reconnaître pourtant, les dieux savent combien vous vous ressemblez. Je suppose qu’à cet égard, le temps passé avec toi n’a pas été vain, en fin de compte. Cela fait plusieurs jours et même si vos Robes vous ont quittés, vos corps sont toujours intacts. C’est étrange, mais peut-être pas tant que ça. Après tout, Odin a sans doute voulu vous préserver quelque peu des outrages du temps et de l’appétit des animaux. Eux aussi semblent silencieux et en ce moment, tout est calme alors qu’avant, j’entendais souvent des bruits de corbeaux et des hurlements de loups. Je me demande bien où ils ont pu passer à présent.

Le temps n’est cependant pas venu pour les questions car malgré tout, cela fait plusieurs jours que vous êtes ainsi vautrés dans le givre. Je présume que les hommes d’Asgard n’ont pas encore écumé la totalité de la forêt pour trouver les dépouilles de ces hommes, morts un peu par ma faute. Oui, il faudrait peut-être que je me hâte, il n’est pas courant de voir un étranger en ces terres et avec mon teint d’olive, sans doute que je ne passerais pas inaperçu. Je me demande bien ce qu’Hilda dirait si elle me voyait, comment elle réagirait, à présent que ses ambitions n’embrument plus son cerveau. Pour être honnête, je préfère autant ne pas le découvrir. Mais toi, tu m’aurais sûrement défendu, pas vrai ? Contre l’avis de ta souveraine et de tes semblables, tu aurais pris ma défense malgré ce que j’ai pu faire. Après tout, tu es resté auprès de moi alors même que tu avais dû deviner mes intentions. Ou peut-être que j’aurais dû ne compter que sur moi pour m’en sortir, comme toujours. Ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais jamais été trahi par quelqu’un que je considérais comme mon égal.

Cela pourra sembler quelque peu ironique, mais à certains égards, j’arrive à te comprendre au-delà de la souffrance de vivre sans son frère. Cette haine que tu as éprouvé pour lui et qui venait de ton abandon, cette grande colère quand tu as vu qu’une fois encore, il avançait dans la lumière pendant que tu restais dans l’ombre. Oui, je l’ai connu aussi, mais en agissant ainsi, est-ce que je ne servais pas mon propre intérêt, mes propres ambitions, encore une fois ? Toi, il me semble bien que ta volonté de servir Odin était sincère car après tout, que peut-il rester pour un peuple sevré d’avenir sinon sa croyance en un dieu ou sa volonté de persévérer ? Tu l’avais entendu, pas vrai, l’appel d’Odin ? Ou bien n’avais-tu fait que croire qu’un jour, il te serait redevable ? Moi je sais à présent qu’à bien des reprises, j’ai été sauvé par elle et jusqu’à il y a peu, je l’ignorais encore. J’ignorais son appel, son amour pour ceux qu’elle avait choisi, sa préoccupation de pardonner, même à ceux qui ont voulu sa mort.

C’est sans doute un peu ridicule de dire ça maintenant, mais je pense que ma résolution n’aurait pas été aussi forte si je ne l’avais pas formulée en face de toi – ou de ton cadavre, en l’occurrence, il est ardu de te considérer comme tel. Servir Odin ou Athéna, répondre à l’appel quand il est lancé. Mes erreurs, mes fautes qu’il me faut expier et dont je contemple une partie des terribles conséquences.

Mais n’avais-je pas dit qu’il me fallait faire vite ? Au loin encore, une autre menace se profile. Quant à toi, quant à vous deux, vous n’avez que trop longtemps attendu de recevoir une sépulture digne de vous. Ensemble, ensevelis sous une même terre que vous aviez aimée, afin que vous puissiez être réunis dans la mort, là où la vie avait échoué. C’est sans doute bien plus que je pourrai moi-même espérer, si tant est que je parvienne déjà à accomplir ma mission auprès de ma déesse.

Allons, il est temps, à présent. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé qu’il puisse être si dur d’agir de la sorte. D’un certain côté, je pense que je vous envie, tous les deux. Moi, je n’aurai sans doute pas cette chance de reposer auprès de mon frère. Ah mais au moins, j’aurai peut-être le sentiment de me sentir plus proche de lui si jamais je venais à recouvrir mon corps de son Armure.

Et _toi_ , pensais-tu qu’il en irait ainsi ?


End file.
